kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mockingbird County
Mockingbird County is a room by JudeMaverick inspired by the book, To Kill A Mockingbird, and is an English room. There are some discussions with the regulars that the language of the room might change to Canadian or American if they wish so. History This room used to be called Knapsack Problem and had a lot of trouble with the law. However, the law won and JudeMaverick got the room, renaming it as Mockingbird County. Many resented his leadership and the act of renaming their favorite room but because he's just that awesome, everybody likes him. Then, one day, JudeMaverick left, never to be heard of again. After this debacle, EternalSoul9213, the destroyer of worlds, was chosen to accept the room as his own, becoming the owner of the room. He is good at guitar. Location The only way to go there Chatroom Notability Features Serious Discussions Allowed Because the internets is serious business, JudeMaverick allows any discussion including religion, sexuality, and politics. People may switch the discussion to something else, either serious or not. There are only a few rules that people need to follow while they enjoy their stay in Mockingbird County. First, any chat is fine, as long as that chat is not directed to anyone in an offensive manner and is still appropriate for the people there. Second, be sure to use correct grammar while chatting with others, unless you would like to be mistaken for a troll, and be subjected to a militia of experienced troll-turners. The occasional mistake is fine, as long as the chatter acknowledges the mistake, but constant butchering of the English language will open you up to defensive troll-turning measures. The only exception to both rules is the discussion of "EternalSoul9213 as the best moderator out there" which restricts all users in that room to say all positive aspects (which are many) but no negative aspects (which are little) of him. Those who refuse will be shunned. Democratic Name Changes Users may petition a room name change through the Kongregate forums due to the laziness of the room owner. No petitioned room name changes has yet happened but that's because how awesome ET is. Security Features Considering that chatrooms may not always have a moderator in the room as cool as somebody such as EternalSoul9213, who is an attractive and sexy man, and also good at playing the guitar, many chat veterans will work their hardest to defend their homeland in the absenses of such sexy authoritative figures. Be warned, future trolls, troll-turning is a revered sport in Mockingbird County, of which many experienced chat veterans take part in on a daily basis. If you come into Mockingbird County with the intent of trolling users, or being an overall unloved individual, be ready for the cold hand of god, or maybe even Jesus himself, to strike you down into a puddle of sorrow and disappointment. Mockingbird County Memorable Quotes *'DontEatThatPie' _ "It only took me one time to learn not to stick my head in a fan" *'Pixxie_Vixxen' _ "SCHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" *'JesusTaco' _ "She saif that. I promise" *'Shiftfanatic' _ "Note to self: Do not light self on fire." *'MANDJ4EVR' _ " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNqlsUKo87o&feature=related " *'MANDJ4EVR' _ "''Could a naked person be a spy?" '''ace1263 -' "I spy on you naked all the time.'' '' *'JesusTaco' _ "I don't **** around. But when I do **** around, I don't **** around" *'JesusTaco, St_RaptorJesus, Shiftfanatic, and MyNameYohan '''_ "Fun like killing babies? No we can't go home grandpa you're raped you. DRUNK" *'St_RaptorJesus _''' "My computer beat me at chess, but then i beat it at kickboxing." *'ShiftFanatic '''_ "Apparently a man let himself be "Surprised Sexed" by a horse and he died. I guess if he let himself get "Surprise Sexed" We didn't lose anyone special. *'SatanIsMyPal''' _ "YOU JERRY! STOP BEING A JERRY" *'FrenchToastHawk' _ "You wouldn't happen to have any French toast would you? If so, allow me to PECK YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT." *'JesusTaco' _ "WHOA Hi there. My Freezer just exploded. I put coke in there and forgot about it. >__>" *'purplepills2529(Quote of Shame)'' _ "damn*************c1073h;" c1073h''' _ "pills that was the meaniest thing you have ever said to me" *'JesusTaco '''_ "I'VE JUST INVENTED A TIME MACHINE. Time to sell it on eBay." *'Snowbrger''(Quote of Shame) _ "y r so upset"'' *'''karanous(Quote of Shame)' '''_ "ace stop using ur big words on this chat" *'kidcorey''(Quote of Shame) _ "r u back i ur daddy"'' *'''lilslick(Quote of Shame)' _ '"''if i ever had a brain transplant i wouldnt choose urs cause i want one that was never used" *'kidcorey''(Quote of Shame)'' _ "''no im not retard" *'lilslick ''(Quote of Shame) _ "i called u obama though" Line before '''Ace1263' _ "This dude called me the fuckin' president." Chat Veterans The Chat Veterans are the elite regulars of MBC. To be one, you have to be an active regular for over six months, and be first be on the rookie list. Very few people make it into the Veterans list. It's sad really. But that's life. *'superbuu1 _ '''Alphamale of MBC. Will do whatever it takes to protect the chat without Moderator abilities. '''Official Wiki Curator.' *'Shiftfanatic' _ Your friendly neighborhood Canadian. Official Wiki Curator. *'JesusTaco '''_ "If you don't understand it, you probably just can't afford it" '''Official Wiki Curator.' *Ace1263 _ "Jesus, I didn't even intend to insult you" Official Wiki Curator, Personal Wiki Owner. *'HayleyyBbzXx '''_ Amazing girl, and our local lesbian. I don't advise you try and perv on her. *'Cubicks''' _ Amazing man. He will make you smile, become full with anger, and LMFAO all at the same time. *'1foggy' _ Hilarious man. Our little comedian always makes you laugh. *'Padawan420' _ Awesome man. Helps superbuu1 clean up the mess. *'Zemagris '''_ He fixed the wiki. *'Krusha _ Has OCD, is constantly making minor fixes to the wiki. *'twobit5309 _ '''A sacred combination of one's numerical symbol and one's measurable unit of computorial space. *'EternalSoul9213 _ A man of honor, code, and pure awe unmatched by any other person. Seriously, don't mess with this guy. Furthermore, he owns Mockingbird County, and will not hesitate to put you in your place with an amazing guitar solo. *'MrPJFranklin'_MBC's favorite little british son. Bright, cherubic, and sometimes naughty. Has been hanging around MBC longer than quite a few of the Veterans but was neglected...UNTIL NOW! Chat Rookies The Chat Rookies are people that are regulars, and are friends of the Veterans, but haven't met the six month requirement to be one. Even fewer then the Veterans, but that's probably because MBC is a cut throat, sadly. *'MANDJ4EVR' _ We are not completely sure of the origin of this interwebz female, but we are certain she is not here to kill us. We will wait for her to earn her immortalized stature. *'shan14den' _ A person of incredible things. She is not a clown in her spare time. *'abawazeer' _ Got bored one day and decided to randomly edit the page to fit his name. He is our new Arab-American rookie member, and for a Kongregate member that was previously banned on two accounts, he is fairly educated. *'katastrophe369' _ You've been cheating on MY girlfriend... with YOUR girlfriend! Samantha, my beloved. (This regular seems to have been abducted by aliens and is now missing. If you happen to see her, please notify MBC immediately.) The Shunned Being added to the Shunned list is a very dishonorable thing. It may seem that they are a lot of them, but every night there are at least 3 trolls that plague MBC. It doesn't take much to become one of the sad few, but it takes a lot to get out of the position of fail. Ace1263 is the person who brings in the most people into the Shunned list, maybe because he has the worst hours. *'dragonlord1213' _ Shunned for being an idiot, a charlatan, not listening to the word of JesusTaco, and using the word "ensane". What a dork *'angelman26 '''_ For being a general dork, and trying to seek out attention at the price of his own dignity. *'jd5665''' _ Trolling for no reason, being a general dork. Share the hate on it. On a side note, this subject's gender is unknown. It is advised to call this specimen "It" until gender is confirmed, and even after the specimen's gender is confirmed, feel free to continue referring to it as "It". *'ItsTylerDugh' _ Is a classic example of the shunned for Being an Illiterate Bible Thumper, using words such as encluding, idoit, fother, jusus, and onless. A class act dork. *'skrude _ '''Yup, extreme fail troll that gets banned a lot. We are lucky to see him gone. *'ShakyShawn''' _ There is so much fail that comes along with this Kong user, I couldn't fit it all into this description so I left it out all together. Did I mention that he's a Wigger? *'streetgamer13' _ All around dork. Spouting out foul language and random made up burns, Also apparently likes to blow priests. Doesn't know how not to censor the "f" word. *'Bert1432' _ Not knowing when to stop being annoying to everyone in the chat, and killing the chat more often than any man or women ever seen in MockingBird County. Also for repeatedly vandalizing the wiki page in a temper tantrum after he got butthurt. *'c1073h, purplepills2529' _ For pretending to be japanese video game characters, and generally annoying. What dorks. *'divinechimp777' _ For liking rap, a crime punishible by death. He has been completely shunned forever, and shall never recieve kindness from the likes of MBC *'bumbleben' _ A fail at life who claims to cut themself thinking it would be thought of as "cool" in our chat. Ben lacks care in his spelling and grammar and alike most other fail trolls, can't filter-dodge the "f" word. *'wadmeat' _ An annoying Christian wigger who deserves to be avoided like a mixture of bird flu, AIDS, and Hepatitis Ampersand. *'DEATHBURGER' _ Someone who annoyed Ace1263, which is a crime punishable by five years being raped by dirty needles, and just not knowing when to shut up. *'giannionastick '''_ For being a crude troll, who doesn't know when not to cross the gross lines, he also can't spell worth a damn. *'eleboygame, riddleschool _ For flooding the chatroom by saying, "dont flood the chatroom", and "AND THEN WHAT HAPPEN". *'Deathhard3 _ '''For trying to make a joke at every chance he gets and being the most obvious person alive. He tried to make himself sound educated by using words like, "Nor", yet used them wrong and is an overall failure. This guy is lazy, most likely fat, and apparently has a mini-fridgerator by his computer. Ace1263 adds that he has overall okay grammar, but God damn the things he spouts out are insipid and vacuously retarded. *'shadow479, priblade, karonous _ Three bible thumping retards who can't spell worth shit. They had an epic two hour clash with your's truely Ace1263 that left 352 casualties and countless thousands injured and traumatized. Jesus is very sad that he missed this one.' *'harunh123' _ For using a female anime name, and for spamming the chat after he couldn't figure out how to say the "f" word. *'policeiam' _ For trying to convince us he was 21 years old... then used the excuse about how his "Little brother" was on the account. General idiot. *'destroy da bot' _ Not exactly a one shot fail troll. He's been coming on to MBC for about a year now, in sporadic increments, and has generally been annoying, but not causing much trouble. Though, he's now on this list because he just surpassed my tolerance level. *'lilslick, kidcorey _ '''They thought Ace and Jesus were gay lovers, wanted to rape MANDJ, and couldn't help but make empty threats. They also have no idea how to properly use the English language, but made us proud when they learned the use of spell check, but we soon remembered that they stole someone's internet and once again became disappointed. Eulogy for Past Legendshttp://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mockingbird_County&action=edit&section=11 *'Too_Cool_For_You''' _ The original Scottish hero. However cool you might have been, she would have always... *wipes tear* been cooler. RIP *'DontEatThatPie' _ This man had an uncanny, somewhat unnatural, and partially creepy obsession with his pie. You will be missed, Pie Guy. RIP *'JudeMaverick '''_ Former owner of Mockingbird County. Just... left one day, and never came back. RIP *'walker9 _ 'A past legend of Knapsack Problem. Retreated to a different room as the name changed to MockingBird County. RIP *'PJFranklin_'''A former regular until one day he slipped into the void (changed name) leaving many friends clueless to his wereabouts (still in MBC under the false name MrPFranklin) Famous MBC Screencaps Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes